1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a system for inspecting semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a method and a system for inspecting semiconductor devices, wherein electric performances of the semiconductor devices are inspected at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system for conducting the inspection of performances of the semiconductor devices, there has heretofore been known one shown in FIG. 7. This system is constituted by: two measuring sections 1 and 2, into which two semiconductor devices A and B of the same type are simultaneously delivered; two pairs of measuring-inspecting sections consisting of programmable power sources 3 and 4 and detectors 5 and 6; and a control section 7 for controlling a pair of the measuring-inspecting sections, whereby the semiconductor devices A and B, which are delivered into the two measuring sections 1 and 2, are simultaneously measured and inspected by the above-described the pair of the measuring-inspecting sections.
On the other hand, in an inspection system shown in FIG. 1, a measuring-inspecting section including a programmable power source 13 and a detector 14 is provided for two measuring sections 11 and 12, and switches SW1 and SW2 are switched over to each other, whereby the semiconductor devices A and B are successively measured and inspected (Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No.62-28507).
In the system for inspecting the semiconductor devices as shown in FIG. 7, the two semiconductor devices A and B are simultaneously inspected by the pair of the measuring-inspecting sections, so that an inspecting time T can be shortened as shown in FIG. 8. However, since the pair of the measuring-inspecting sections are required, the problem that the complicated system leads to increased cost is presented.
On the other hand, in the system for inspecting the semiconductor devices as shown in FIG. 1, one measuring-inspecting section is commonly used, so that the system is reduced in cost. However, the semiconductor devices A and B must be successively inspected as shown in FIG. 9, whereby an inspecting time 2T which is twice that of the system shown in FIG. 7, is required.